Ultraman Tiga (BigD2003)
This is the version of Ultraman Tiga used by BigD2003 in roleplays on Live! Chat. History Pre-Roleplay It can be assumed that this Tiga's history before the roleplays was identical to his original counterpart, as he recognized his enemies and stated to have met Ultraman before. Interestingly, this version of Ultraman was apparently from the Legacy Continuity. Rise of The Dark Cross Rise of The Dark Cross 2 Ultraman Tiga (BigD) made his first ever appearance in the sequel roleplay to Renius and Legacy: Rise of The Dark Cross roleplay, where he is seen talking to Ultraman Renius, Godzilla, Gigan, and Lil' Greeza during the beginning of the roleplay. But there talk is then interrupted by a mysterious entity called Drake Erebus, who appeared and materialized in a purple glow. After Drake's explain who he is, a glowing red travel sphere appears and revealing that it's Ultraman Legacy. Renius tells Tiga, Legacy, and Drake that there is a insane evil is coming, called The Core. Gigan then tells the Anti-Dark Cross group that he and his friends got loads of space crates to defeat The Core, and they also have a dropship called the Light Dropship 2.0 that has a A.I. called the Computer 2.0. The Tiga and the group all board the ship heading to their first destination: Planet Arb. During his travel he met Ultraman Sect and Ultraman Flame, which Legacy introduced him to. Tiga and the group interacted for a while until they got to their destination. They land on planet, and as they look around, Tiga and Legacy sense something. The ground suddenly started shaking, and comes out a alien war machine: The Improved Destroyer. Flame immediately fly straight at the machine and landing a few flaming punches. Tiga changes into Power Type and does the same thing as Flame, flying straight at the machine and landing a few Power-Blitz Punches. The others follow their lead and fired several energy projectiles at the alien war machine. As the fight goes on, The Improved Destroyer sends out a few probes to try to even odds but Tiga and Flame just blasted them all down. The group continued firing more projectiles with Little Greeza firing three purple blast of energies, Drake firing series of red lightning bolts from his three eyes, and Tiga firing the Delacium Light Stream. This severely damaged the machine as Sect forms the Sectium Blade and slicing it clean in two. Godzilla charges up his Atomic Breath and fires it at the sliced Improved Destroyer. Destroying it. After that, the group aboarded back to the Light Dropship 2.0 and goes to their next destination. Ultraman Card just then appeared out of nowhere, which Tiga mistaken him for Orb, while Legacy ask when the heck did he get here. Card just says that he's been here for a while, "I mean...there's some text saying 'UltraGrenburr12678' next to my face, so..." Tiga asked Card if basically he's a alternate reality Orb, "Pretty much" Card replied, but Legacy tells Tiga that his forms are more cooler than Orb's. The group then arrived at there destination and goes outside, where they see other Light Dropships and space crates floating in space. Then suddenly the space crates dissap the group are confuse by this until a Chaos Waroga appears. Tiga and Legacy both recognized the Evil Cosmic life form as they fought him before. As the Drake and Flame argued who should kill the alien, Card suddenly disappears. Legacy asked what happened to Card, but before anyone can answer Chaos Waroga fires a stream of dark energy at the group. They all dodged the attack expect Flame who once again charges in, and get blasted by Chaos Waroga. Tiga warns the group that if the Chaos Warogas are destroyed, a will wormhole appeared. Chaos Waroga starts stabbing everybody in the area with Tiga teleporting and Legacy erecting a Barrier to avoid and block the attack. Drake fires his Gravity Beam at the Chaos Waroga while also spitting fire. Drake then throws Chaos Waroga head over heels towards the Ultras, Renius and Tiga both Type Change into Shadow and Power Type with Renius hitting Chaos Waroga repeatedly and Tiga ramming it with Tiga Burning Dash. Renius then fires the Breaking Thunder at Chaos Waroga annihilating the alien. A Chaos Waroga Kaiju Capsule and a wormhole then appears after it died with the group immediately flying back to the ship as Renius tries to flies the ship away from the wormhole. He successfully did and the group goes to sleep to have some rest after that was over. In the morning, Tiga and the others interrogate Drake to get some info about him and his boss. After Drake reveals that he is a servant of Necrobane, the group lands on a planet and goes outside. There Godzilla spots a legendary rarity space crates and gets his Ultimate form. Then suddenly a EX Tyrant appears, Tiga changes into Trinity Type and jump kicks the EX Despotic Monster, sending it far back. More to be added Redux And Tiga: Kaiju Exterminatus A roleplay that stars himself and Ultraman Redux. More to be added Rise of The Dark Cross Gaiden A side story of the Rise of the Dark Cross taking place right after the events of Kaiju Exterminatus. Rise of The Dark Cross 3 TBA Ultras' Bizarre Adventure THE ULTRAS' BIZARRE ADVENTURE SERIES IS NON CANNON Meeting Blizzard Sometimes before the events of Ultras' Bizarre Adventure, Tiga and Legacy met Ultraman Blizzard. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure On Earth, Tiga and Legacy were interrogating a criminal, who is Chimera Of 4 in disguise. After they did some interrogating on Chimera Of 4, he called in his Kaiju backup to break him out and started teleporting the Ultracops to a arena stadium where he summons an army of monsters that defeated Ultras before. But they were easily defeated by Legacy and Tiga Trinity Type. This made him mad so he summoned Beryudora to show them the hard stuff. Fortunately, Legacy had Shining Shining Zero on speed dial and called him in to deal with monster, SSZ shows up and defeated Beryudora. Chimera Of 4 then teleported them to the WOAHverse, where Dank Crash has taken over and infected Kaiju, turning them into WOAH Kaiju. He then combined Dank Crash with Red King to become WOAH King and later cloned them to make a cringy army of WOAH Kings, but they were easily defeated by Tiga and Legacy. After that Chimera Of 4 teleported and trapped the Ultras (expect Shining Shining Zero) to a dimension called The Altiverse, where they meet Ultraman Redux and battle the Altiverse Kaiju, the Frog Monster: Sirvala, and the Specium Devouring Fish: Whow... but also getting mind f***ed in the proces. Shining Shining Zero later appeared and rescued them from the mind-f***ing. The UBA group later take a rest until a bunch of Gadrosaurus appeared out of absolutely nowhere. More to be added The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis On the Land of Light, Tiga and Legacy both were taking a rest from their last adventure as Prisman arrives and ask if he can join the bizarreness. After some talking, Blizzard ask them if they wants to go and get some KFC, all of them say yes and so they go to get some KFC. More to be added Into The Altiverse After being defeated in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure, Chimera Of 4 returns and kidnapped Ultraman Kore, taking him to The Altiverse, where Chimera Of 4 creates new Altiverse Kaijus. Kore sent out a distress signal to the Ultras from Ultras' Bizarre Adventure (expect Tiga) as well as new ones. They battled Chimera Of 4's minions, which includes a humanoid wearing a armor made out of clocks and an insane kangaroo. So after a few battles, Tiga then appears late during the roleplay and joins the battle between Chimera Of 4. The group later learned that Chimera Of 4 was a minion of Malicious Bullmark Eleking (who is disguised as Bullmark Eleking), but he was defeated when Shining Shining Zero and Ultraman Neo Xenon fused together to become Ultraman Shining Neo Saga and Tiga summoned his seventh Capsule Monster: Ultimate SpaceGodzilla. They save Kore, but after they lefted Malicious Bullmark Eleking reforms and then is joined by Dao (who was possessing Meta Zenon). After a short conversation, they left to begin their existential takeover. The Overpowered Duo Is Trying To Take All Of Existence TBA The Rising Darkness TBA Profile Stats *'Home World': Unknown star *'Height': 50 m **'Glitter Tiga': 50 to 120 m **'Tsubasa Madoka ver.': 20 m *'Weight': 40,000 t **'Power Type': 50,000 t **'Sky Type': 30,000 t **'Glitter Tiga': 40,000 to 110,000 t **'Tsubasa Madoka ver.': 10,000 t *'Age': Over 30 million years old *'Time Limit': 3 minutes or more (Ultra size, based on the Daigo's will power), None (human size, Glitter) Body Features *'Tiga Crystal': The Light Crystal on Tiga's forehead, it is required for Tiga's Type Changes. It is also used to manipulate light energy for various other techniques. Tiga's Type Change process usually takes only 0.5 seconds. *'Tiga Eyes': Tiga possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. *'Protectors': The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. They are also used to perform the Tiga Slicer implying they can charge and manipulate energy. *'Tiga Ultra Armor': Tiga's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. *'Arms': While Tiga's techniques mostly require energy to be emitted from his arms, they are also excellent for defense. His bare hands can catch energy bullets. These same properties make them excellent for defense because Tiga can block energy blasts with his bare hands. Forms - Power= Power Type Power Type is Tiga's strength form, where is called upon when Tiga wishes to exert more physical power, but the cost is speed and agility. It is designed for high power and combat in high pressure environments. *'Flight Speed': Mach 3.25 *'Running Speed': Mach 1.25 *'Jumping Height': 800 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Speed': Mach 1 *'Strength': 105,000 t *'Grip Strength': 85,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Strength': In Power Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. His endurance is also increased. *'Miracle Balloon Beam': Tiga's hands come together at his chest, cupped, to create a huge bubble, and then hurls it with both hands still cupped at his foe. This move can encase monsters in a huge bubble. It can also change a monster that was once an animal into the creature it was before mutation. *'Energy Pulse': In Power Type, Tiga can send energy pulses throughout his body to shock anything that has latched on to him. *'Tiga Hold Light Wave': Tiga can create strings of energy, going from one finger to the other. His fists then come together to release the waves at his opponent. These waves, when used, can stop a monster from trying to disappear. It can also be used to catch enemy fire and return it back as well as reversing a teleportation. *'Huge Makeover': With circular motions of his arms, Tiga can change his size. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Delacium Light Stream': Power Type's finishing move. Tiga can gathers heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then tosses the gathered energy as a beam from his right hand while his left is balled up into a fist. It can destroy much more powerful monsters in one blow than the Zepellion Ray. **'Delacium Shield': Tiga can start to perform the Delacium Light Stream but instead convert the energy into a shield. **'Delacium Light Ball': A super charged and energy ball variant of the Delacium Light Stream. Can destroy EX Kaijus in one blow. *'Zepellion Ray (Power Type)': Tiga is able to fire a Power Type version of the Zepellion Ray by spreading his arms apart like the pose of Delacium Light Stream to gather heat energy, Tiga then fires it in a L-shape. ::;Physical *'Tiga Head Crusher': Tiga can grab the opponent, holding it upside down and then with all his might slams them head first into the ground. This can leave the opponent trapped with their head in the ground. *'Tiga-Punch Blitz': Straight punch using unleashed stored up energy. There is an explosive discharge on impact. **'Tiga-Kick Blitz': A powerful kick charged with energy, upon impact the energy is discharged into the target. **'Dropped Tiga Power Heel': An axe kick from 800 meters after a jump. The technique requires the foot be held high. **'Tiga Power Punch': Instead of using the gathered energy to perform the Delacium Light Stream, Tiga can absorb the energy into his body, this is performed to charge up for a powerful punch that dishes out all power of the body concentrated into the arms. *'Ultra Power Chop': A chop using stored up energy. *'Ultra Back Breaker': A bear hug that breaks the enemy's spine. *'Ultra Lifter': A skill for lifting and throwing heavy opponents. *'Ultra Whipper': A skill to throw the opponent a great distance. *'Ultra Swing': A skill where the enemy is swung around and thrown using their legs and/or tail. *'Tiga Holder': When Tiga crosses his arms, he can easily hold enemy's physical attacks. *'Ultra Spin Attack': Tiga runs towards his opponent and somersaults forward landing on them they brought down with the head caught between his legs. *'Tiga Burning Dash': The Power Type version of the Flushing Attack. An airborne ramming technique where the right arm is clenched outward. Can destroy monsters in one hit. ::;Combination *'Wave Stream Attack': Tiga combines his Delacium Light Stream with Dyna's Revolium Wave Attack Type and Gaia's Photon Stream to form a powerful beam attack that can destroy even the likes of Five King in one hit. - Sky= Sky Type Sky Type is Tiga's speed form, where he trades much of his strength for great speed and agility making him much faster than any of his other modes. It is lavender in coloration theme and is designed for high speed melee and aerial combat. *'Flight Speed': Mach 13 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 1,200 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Speed': Mach 4 *'Strength': 65,000 t *'Grip Strength': 45,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Speed': In Sky Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible super speed, being able to get out and run from any tight situation with little difficulty. Tiga also can combine his attacks with the form's speed. *'Healing Ability': Like any Ultra Tiga bleeds light, not blood, making easier for him to recover. But in Sky Type, any injury, even those prior to using that form will be healed in ten seconds. *'Tiga Freezer': By putting his hands together in a similar fashion to the Ranbalt Light Bomb, Tiga fires a beam above his foes which explodes into a thick mist that freezes the target completely. *'Flash Bomber': Tiga can cross his hands and place them forward releasing a powerful energy stream. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Ranbalt Light Bullet': Sky Type's finishing move. Sky Type's finishing move. Tiga can unleash a powerful blue energy arrow by crossing the arms in front of the chest and then spreading his arms upward to gather energy, then coming together at his left side, he puts both hands on the left hip, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it, Tiga then tosses the gathered energy at his foes with his right hand. Though weaker than the Zepellion Ray, it can still destroy monsters in one blow. **'Ranbalt Quintuple Bullet': Tiga can fire five Ranbalt Light Bullet at once to destroy multiple monsters. *'Ranbalt Ray': Tiga in Sky Type can perform a variation of his Zeppelion Ray, using the same hand movements. *'Zepellion Ray (Sky Type)': Just like in Power Type, Tiga is able to fire a Sky Type version of the Zepellion Ray by crossing his arms in front of his chest and then spreading his arm upwards like the pose of Ranbalt Light Bullet to gather energy, Tiga then fires it in a L-shape. ::;Physical *'Tiga Machine Gun Punch': Tiga can hit his opponent ten times in one second. *'Ultra Body Attack': When flying Tiga can use his body as battering ram at high speeds without ill effect on himself, his fists are charged with energy. *'Tiga Sky Kick': A jump kick designed to take down airborne enemies, it flies upward instead of down. *'Tiga Sky Chop': A powerful chop dished out using timing and speed, can be used continuously. *'Ultra Drop Heel': A kick technique using rotation to add power. *'Ultra Leg Whip': A throwing technique using the opponent's legs and/or feet. *'Ultra Whipper': A throwing technique similar to Ultraseven's Flying Mare. *'Tiga Sky Dash': The sky type version of the Flushing Attack. An airborne ramming technique where the left arm is extended outward. Tiga can hit his opponent using his own body without fear of damage. *'Sky Thunder Dash': When faced with multiple enemies, Tiga moved at incredible speeds while continuously attacking. - Trinity= Trinity Type Trinity Type is Tiga's super form, which combines the powers and stats of Multi, Power, and Sky Type. Its body colors are red, purple, silver, and gold. *'Flight Speed': Mach 22.75 *'Running Speed': Mach 8.75 *'Jumping Height': 3,000 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 7 *'Underground Speed': Mach 7 *'Strength': 255,000 t *'Grip Strength': 195,000 t :;Abilities *'Trinity Split': In this form, Tiga can split himself into equally powerful version of Multi, Power, and Sky Type. *'Trintiy Fix': An improved version of the Ultra Fix. Able to hold even Hyper Zetton in place. *'Trinity Prison': An improved version of the Forehead Prison. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Trinitium Ray': An improved version of the Zepellion Ray. *'Trinitium Light Stream': An improved version of the Delacium Light Stream. *'Trinitium Light Bullet': An improved version of the Ranbalt Light Bullet. *'Trinity Timer Shot': Tiga channels his inner energy and fires a multicolored beam from his color timer. **'Timer Flash Trinity': Tiga can fire three powerful, different colored (yellow, red, and purple) split beam of energy from his Color Timer that converge into one, that annihilate the opponent. This is an improved version of the Timer Flash Special. *'Trinity Triple Finish': A combination of the Zepellion Ray, Delacium Light Stream, and Ranbalt Light Bullet. *'Flash Prison': Tiga encases the foe in an orb and fires his Timer Flash Cannon at it, upon being hit by the attack the orb glows in a golden light and fires a barrage or Timer Flashes at the foe inside. ::;Physical *'Trinity Punch': A powerful energy-infused punch attack. *'Trinity Kick': A powerful energy-infused kick attack. *'Trinity Chop': A powerful energy-infused chop attack. *'Trinity Boost': Tiga envelops himself in a rainbow aura and accelerates to high speeds, tripling his normal Flight and/or Running Speed and creating a distortion in space, and turning himself into a highly destructive projectile which smashes through enemies and breaks obstacles. **'Trinitium Break': A sub-technique of the Trinity Boost, it allows Tiga to focus the distortion in space to enhance his punches immensely as well as allowing him to punch enemies several times before most would even notice one punch was thrown. *'Trinity Dynamite': Tiga channels Power Type's strength and his entire body bursts into flames. He then channels Sky Type's speed and rams his enemy at insane speeds. ::;Others *'Trinitium Deadlock': A technique that allows Tiga to seal an enemy into another dimension using the full power of Multi, Power and Sky Types. *'Trinitium Ice': Tiga can freeze the limbs of his enemies and get more hits on them before it melts. *'Trinitium Fire': Tiga summons a wave of fire to cinge his opponent in flames. *'Multi Emanation': Tiga crosses fists to the front of his face and brings them down to his waists in a stance similar to Type Change, bursts of a blend of red and purple mists encircling his body, while his Color Timer and eyes glow gold. This temporarily unleashes the true power of Sky Type, Power Type and Glitter Type, allowing him to move at unperceivable speeds and smash with unrivalled strength, vanquishing evil with the power of light. *'Trinity Crush': Tiga summons a giant yellow boulder out of energy and slams it onto the opponent. He uses the power of Power Type when he uses this attack. *'Trinity Hellfire': Tiga will look at the sky and start to charge energy, after he is completely powered. His strength will increase. As he will fire a massive Trinity shaped beam from his chest constantly at enemy kaiju or seijin. Which can cause great damage. *'Trinity Blow': Tiga blasts a powerful gust of wind from his hand. He taps into the power of Sky Type when he uses this attack. *'Protector Light Rays': Tiga fires glowing white beams of Zepellion from his protectors, which also glow when doing this. ::;Combination *'Double Trinitium Ray': He performs the Trinitium Ray with Ultraman Dyna. }} - Others= - Dark= Tiga Dark Tiga Dark was Tiga's original form in ancient times, where he abandoned this form when he turned to the light, but after the events of Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey, Tiga gain this form again and can call upon it when the time is right. *'Flight Speed': Mach 8.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Height': 800 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Strength': 87,000 t *'Grip Strength': 67,000 t :;Abilities *'Dark Light Energy Absorption': If Tiga Dark is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him. *'Power of Darkness': It has been stated by Camearra that Tiga wielded a greater power of darkness than any of the other Dark Giant, even Camearra herself, implying that Daigo never used his full potential as Tiga, aside from Glitter Tiga. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Dark Zepellion Ray': Tiga's original signature move. Tiga Dark can fire the original dark version of the Zepellion Ray. Able to destroy entire mountains if use on full power, though it is seen that it's able to surpass this. *'Dark Vision ': Tiga can fire a dark energy from his eyes, to make another being become a giant. They can also make invisible objects or monsters visible. ::;Physical *'Dark Whipper': The same as the Ultra Whipper but more powerful. *'Dark Mayer': The same as the Flying Mare but more powerful. *'Dark Swim': Tiga could swim at Mach 2.5 even in high ocean pressures. *'Dark Power': A superior version of Ultra Power, used to keep up with Darramb's Super Strength. *'Dark Punch': A quick counter punch. *'Dark Kick': A powerful straight kick, is able to strike with super speed and stun the enemy. - Ultimate= Ultimate Tiga Form by: Mebius-Zer0 Tiga's upgraded dark form that was gained during the Rise of The Dark Cross 2 when Dark Tiga gave Ultraman Tiga (Dark) his own power. This form has the strength of Tiga Tornado and the speed of Tiga Blast. Its body colors are also similar to Tiga Blast's. *'Flight Speed': Mach 17 *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Height': 1,000 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 5 *'Strength': 107,000 t *'Grip Strength': 87,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special *'Ultimate Dark Zepellion Ray': An upgraded version of the Dark Zepellion Ray. Able to destroy entire mountain ranges if use on full power. *And all of Tiga Tornado's and Tiga Blast's techniques. }} }} Standard Abilities Powers and techniques Tiga can use in all of his forms. *'Hand Slash': An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head. *'Ultra Growth': Tiga can change his size at will with his maximum height being from 50 meters. *'Tiga Teleporting': Tiga is able to teleport anything he wants to anyplace he wants without a cost of energy. *'Tiga Barrier': Tiga can create a powerful barrier with his both palms extended outward. This can stop any energy based attacks and can deflect them. *'Tiga Pitfall': Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist and blast it at the ground underneath foes, creating a pit that his enemies will fall into exploding only seconds later. However, this reverts any Type Change back to Multi or Multi Flash Type (expect for the Super forms). *'Extraordinary Jumper': Tiga can leap to great heights and distances. *'Type Change': Tiga can switch between any of his four other Type: Multi, Power, Sky and Trinity. *'Size Change': Tiga can become human sized even after Daigo transforms into Tiga. *'Capsule Kaiju': Ultraman Tiga is able to summon up to four/five Capsule Kaijus to assist him in battles. List of Tiga's Capsule Kaijus includes: **Guarde **Lidorias **Eleking **Tsurugi Demaaga **Ultimate SpaceGodzilla (Ultras' Bizarre Adventure only) *'Twinkle Ray': Tiga can construct a portal able sent beings, or himself, or both to a different place in either the current or a different universe. *'Crossover Formation': A momentary power boost use with the other Heisei Ultras that looks similar to his Glitter form. Relationships *Ultraman: Comrade, friend, ally *Ultraman Dyna: Friend, brother in arms, successor *Ultraman Gaia: Friend, brother in arms *Ultraman Agul: Friend, brother in arms *Ultraman Cosmos: Friend, brother in arms *Ultraman Renius: Comrade, ally *Godzilla: Ally *Gigan: Ally *Lil' Greeza: Ally *Drake Erebus: Comrade, ally *Ultraman Legacy: Comrade, friend, ally *Ultraman Sect: Comrade, friend, ally *Ultraman Flame: Comrade, friend, ally *Ultraman Card: Ally *Ultraman Black: Ally? *Ultraman Universe: Comrade, ally *Ultraman Spectros: Comrade, ally *Dark Tiga (Universe Continuity): Comrade, ally *Shining Shining Zero: Ally *Ultraman Taro (Universe Continuity): Ally *Ultraman Nerf: Comrade, ally *Ultraman Blizzard: Comrade, ally *Ultraman Redux: Friend, ally Trivia *Trinity Type was inspired/based off of Ultraman Cosmos' Eclipse and Future Mode, Ultraman Orb's Orb Trinity, and Kamen Rider Agito's Trinity Form. *Several of this Tiga's original techniques were based on, based off of, taken from, and inspired from other attacks. **The move Zepellion Ray Type D, Delacium Light Ball, and Ranbalt Quintuple Bullet are based on Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth version of Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray, Delacium Light Stream, and Ranbalt Light Bullet. **The Wave Stream Attack was inspired from Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! where Tiga Power, Dyna Mirale, and Gaia Supreme used their signature attacks on Five King. **The move Trinity Boost is based off of Sonic the Hedgehog's Sonic Boost. **The Delacium Shield and Ranbalt Ray was taken from Ultraman Tiga (Uchūsen Manga). *This version of Tiga somehow knows the existence of Titans and Titan Princes. It's unknown how he know this. *Glitter Tiga's design was made by Cdr. *Big thanks to the users who submitted techniques for Tiga Trinity Type. List of users includes: **Akreious **Emgaltan **Crazybeard1234 **Mebius-Zer0 **FlurrTheGamerMixel **Furnozilla **Crockinator **KitsuneSoldier **Cdr Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras